Whatever It Takes
by boltsoffury10
Summary: After being teased by his brothers, Huey tries to become popular. When he meets a group of kids that can make him popular, they said he has to do a series of task to get what he wants. How far will Huey go to get from king of the nerds to king of the cool kids?
1. Road to Coolness

Chapter 1

Huey, Dewey, and Louie are eating lunch in the school cafeteria on a Friday afternoon, when Dewey brings up an interesting topic. He was talking about a birthday party that he got invited to and wanted to see if his brothers were going as well.

"So guys," Dewey started enthusiastically. "Are you going to Chad's birthday party? I heard he's even gonna have a chocolate fountain!" Huey and Louie were excited to hear about the chocolate fountain.

"Yeah, I got an invite too." Louie said excitedly as he nearly jumped out of his seat talking about it. "I heard there's gonna be a motorcycle dome, we get to see cool motorcycle tricks!" As Dewey and Louie were talking about the party, Huey realized something.

"I don't remember getting an invitation." Huey said as Dewey and Louie looked at each other. "Oh, he probably just forgot, I'll go ask him." Huey said as he got up from the table and went over to Chad's table. Dewey and Louie tried to stop him but it was too late. As Huey got to Chad's table, the kids at the table looked at him as if he didn't belong there.

"Why are you here?" Chad asked rudely. Huey started to explain himself.

"Well, I was just talking to my brothers about your birthday party, but then I realized I didn't get..." Before Huey could finish, Chad cut him off.

"That's because you weren't invited loser." Chad said angrily as the kids at the table laughed. "Now get lost." Huey then walked away from the table and back to his brothers.

"What was that all about?!" Huey asked confused as Dewey explained

"I don't know, maybe it has to do with the fact that you're not that cool." Dewey said as Huey disagreed.

"What?!" Huey said as he started to laugh nervously hoping his brothers weren't right. "I can be cool." Dewey and Louie started to laugh.

"You're probably the most geekiest kid in school." Louie said laughing hysterically. "Especially when you play that one rpg board game with your friends in the clubhouse." Huey folded his arms.

"Dungeons and Dragons is a very cool strategy game." Huey argued as Dewey started laughing hysterically.

"Huey, face it, you're king of the nerds." Dewey said laughing as Huey stared to blush with embarrassment. "I mean, you're a mathlete for crying out loud." Huey started to blush even more. He didn't like that his brothers were teasing him.

"I can be cool, I'll prove it." Huey said as he started looking around the cafeteria for anything that can help him out. His eyes stopped roaming when he saw the popular kids table. The table that the three most popular guys in school sit. Their names were Shark, Bolt, and Ash. Huey knew that if he learned from the best, then he would be the best. Huey started walking over to their table as Dewey and Louie noticed what he was doing. It was already too late to stop him.

"Oh shoot, he's gonna get himself beat up." Louie said as he looked over at Dewey. "We have to do something."

"It's too late." Dewey said worriedly. "He's already gone too far." They boys watched as their brother reached the table.

"Can we help you?" Shark asked as he and his friends looked at Huey angrily.

"Hi guys." Huey started trying to sound formal. He then sighed and started to tell them his intentions. "Look, I know you're probably gonna say no, but I'll ask anyway. Can you guys teach me how to be cool? I'll do anything you ask, just please don't let me be known at the dorkiest kid in school." The group smirked at this.

"You'll do anything?" Ash asked as Huey nodded his head in agreement. "Okay kid, we won't teach you how to be cool." Huey became disappointed. "We're gonna make you one of the coolest guys in school." Huey's disappointment suddenly disappeared. Huey was now overjoyed. "But, you're gonna have to do a few tasks before you can be one of us. Can you handle a little hazing?" Huey didn't really like the sound of "hazing", but he was going to be popular by any means necessary.

"Hey, what ever it takes right." Huey said nervously as the group gave him a fist bump.

"We're friends now, got it?!" Bolt said as Huey became filled with joy and excitement. "Meet is in the locker room on Monday for your first task. Next week is gonna be initiation week." The group then left as the bell rang for lunch to be over. Huey went back to Dewey and Louie.

"Wait, why don't you have any broken bones?" Dewey asked as Huey just smiled.

"Why would my friends ever want to break my bones?" Huey asked putting a lot of emphasis on friends. Dewey and Louie didn't think that they would befriend their brother so easily.

"You're cool now?" Louie asked confused.

"Not yet, I'll be cool once I get done with my initiation." Huey said as Dewey asked another question.

"What kind of initiation?" Dewey asked skeptically.

"I don't know." Huey answered. "But they promised me that I will be one of the most popular guys in school." Dewey and Louie were surprised at this. They didn't think that it would be that easy to get popular. There had to be some kind of catch.

Ash, Shark, and Bolt were in the bathroom talking about what they were gonna do on Monday.

"What should the first task be for the kids initiation?" Bolt asked as Shark started thinking of ideas.

"I guess we gotta humiliate him." Shark said. "Isn't that how all initiations are?" Ash then started thinking of bigger ideas.

"I know exactly what we're gonna do!" Ash said maniacally. "Let's just see how far he'll go to be popular." Ash started going over the plan as the others started listening.

Huey, Dewey, and Louie went into their bedroom as Huey was overexcited about finally being popular. Dewey started thinking to himself and decided to put his thoughts into words.

"Huey, are you sure those guys will make you popular?" Dewey asked as Huey questioned his thinking.

"Why wouldn't they?" Huey asked he started writing something down in his Junior Woodchuck Guidebook. "They are the coolest kids in school after all." Huey said putting a lot of emphasis on the are.

"I know Hue." Dewey said trying to reason with him. "But this just seems, I don't know, too good to be true." Huey started thinking.

"Oh, I see what's going on here." Huey said coming into realization. Dewey was relieved.

"Good, I'm glad we worked this all..." Before Dewey could finish, Huey cut him off.

"You're jealous!" Huey said laughing hysterically. Dewey was confused.

"Jealous?!" Dewey said disagreeing with his brother's statement.

"You're jealous because I'm probably gonna be more popular than you." Huey said laughing even harder than he was before. "What was that about me being king of the nerds again?" Huey said putting a hand up to his ear to project sound into it. Dewey said nothing and folded his arms. Louie started to join the conversation.

"I think Deweys right Huey." Louie said trying to reason with Huey. "I don't think you can just become popular by asking for it." Huey just laughed at his brothers for not thinking he'll be popular, but deep down he was hoping, no, praying that his brothers weren't right. He reassured himself by thinking about all the times he was right and his brothers were wrong. Dewey and Louie began to get annoyed.

"Fine, you know what, you do you." Dewey said as he turned off his desk light.

"Yeah, it's your social funeral. Dewey and I are gonna go to that cool birthday party that you weren't invited to." Louie said as he turned off his desk light. Huey was thinking about those words as he drifted off to sleep. He wanted to become popular so bad, he knew would do anything to achieve his goal. As he fell asleep, he started thinking about how cool it would be to be popular. He was thinking of all the cool parties he would be able to go to, all the friends he would make, and everyone chanting his name. He started to dream about being one of the cool kids, but then he started to think of something. He didn't understand why his brothers were so worried about him hanging with his new friends. In fact, he didn't understand why he was so worried about it. All he knew is that he couldn't wait till Monday, because Monday will be the day that will change his status from king of the nerds to king of the cool kids.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Popularity Contest

Chapter 2

After a long, dreadful weekend for Huey, it was finally Monday. He didn't care that his brothers went to a birthday party without him. It didn't matter to him because his life was finally gonna change. He walked into the locker room and saw his new friends waiting for him.

"Oh good, you're here." Bolt said as he looked at Huey. Ash started speaking next.

"We're gonna give you 3 tasks everyday for the next 5 days." Ash said as Huey listened carefully. "And each day is gonna be worse than the last. If you can't handle it, you can't be cool, got it." Huey nodded in agreement as Shark pointed to his first task. He pointed to a cactus in a little pot.

"Your first task is to sit on that." Shark said as Huey's eyes widened.

"What?!" Huey said fearfully. Ash started to encourage Huey.

"Come on kid, you wanna be cool right?!" Ash asked as Huey answered.

"Yes," Huey started. "I'm gonna be cool no matter what!" Bolt then started to speak.

"Then sit on the cactus." Bolt said as they all watched what Huey would do next. Huey didn't know what he should do. He didn't want to get hurt, but he also didn't want to be a loser forever. He finally made up his mind. He agreed to sit on it.

"You have to sit for 10 seconds." Shark said as he took out a timer. Huey started walking over towards the cactus. He stood in front of the cactus and took a big gulp. He then sat down on the cactus and screamed in pain. Shark started the timer as Huey was trying his best not to cry, but his best wasn't good enough. He started sobbing as he used his shirt to bite down on. When the timer stopped, Huey got up as quick as he could and started rubbing his tail. The spikes from the cactus were now stuck in his tail. He was still crying a little bit as Bolt walked up to him.

"Cool guys don't cry." Bolt said as he pointed to the cactus. "If you don't stop crying in 5 seconds, you're gonna have to sit on the cactus again." Huey immediately stopped crying as he tried his best not to think about the pain. Ash started to speak.

"Good job kid, now time for your next task." Ash said as he took out a shirt that said King Of The Nerds on it. "Wear this shirt for the rest of the day." Huey put the shirt on as Bolt took his other shirt and gave him his final task.

"Your final task is during lunch, you have to give us your food." Bolt said as Huey complained.

"But what am I gonna eat?" Huey asked. "I don't think that's very fair." Shark started laughing hysterically.

"This is the initiation, you'll be treated equally once you pass." Shark said laughing. Huey looked down at the ground as Shark put his hand on his shoulder. "You're doing great kid, you'll be popular quicker than you know it." Huey started to smile as his new friend said those words. Shark, Bolt, and Ash then left the locker room as Huey started picking the spikes out of his tail. He started heading to his class after all of the spikes from the cactus were out.

Lunch finally came around and Huey gave his lunch to his new "friends". He walked over to sit down with his brothers at their lunch table. He slowly sat down so he wouldn't feel as much pain, but he still winced as he connected to his seat.

"Are you okay?" Dewey asked as his Huey acted as if it was no big deal. "And why are you wearing that shirt?" He said pointing to Huey's shirt.

"Oh yeah." Huey said tried it like it was nothing. "It's just from my initiation tasks from earlier. It's no big deal." Louie was interested in Huey's "initiation".

"What did you have to do?" Louie asked as Huey rubbed the back of his head.

"I just had to wear this shirt, give the guys my food, and sit on a cactus." Huey said while saying the last part quick enough for his brothers not to hear.

"You did what?!" Dewey said as he slammed both his hands on the table. "Why would you do that?" He asked angrily.

"Look, it's just part of the initiation." Huey said trying to calm Dewey down. "If I don't do what they say, I won't become popular. And besides, I just have to do this kind of stuff for 4 more days. How hard can that be?" Louie stopped Huey before he said anything else.

"Huey, I don't think those guys wanna be your friends." Louie said as Huey questioned it. "I think they're using you." Huey started to laugh.

"What could they possibly wanna use me for?" Huey asked as he laughed. "After all, I am the king of the nerds, remember?!" Dewey started getting upset.

"They're using you for laughs!" Dewey said angrily. "Weather you like it or not, they don't want to be your friends. They want to hurt you and then at the last second, they'll break you." Huey was starting to get mad.

"I don't like you guys talking about my new friends like that." Huey said as he stood up angrily. "They aren't trying to use me, they're trying to help me. I think you guys are still just jealous that I'm gonna be the most popular kid in school." Both Dewey and Louie got mad at that sentence.

"We're not jealous Huey, we're concerned!" Louie said angrily as Huey started laughing and thinking that they're in denial.

"Fine Huey, when those guys decide they don't wanna be your friends, don't come crying to us." Dewey said as Huey stopped laughing.

"Fine Dewey, when I become popular and you guys become dweebs, don't come crying to me." Huey said as Dewey's anger kept escalating.

"Why do you think this conversation is just some popularity contest?" Dewey asked angrily as he started rising out of his seat.

"Because maybe it is Dewey!" Huey yelled angrily as Dewey slowly started to sit back down in his seat. Everyone in the cafeteria started to listen. "Maybe every conversation is a popularity contest. In fact, everyday is a popularity contest, and I'm the one that always loses. I always get last place. So nows my chance to make it to the top, and you and Louie aren't even supporting me. So weather you like it or not, you're in a popularity contest everyday. You're either at the bottom or the top, and I've been at the bottom for way too long." Everyone in the cafeteria stayed silent as Huey walked out. Dewey and Louie started thinking hard about what their brother said. Weather they liked it or not, Huey was right. Life was just a popularity contest full of jealousy and hatred. Everyone tries to fight to get to the top. The bell rang to dismiss everyone from the cafeteria. Everyone started going to their next class as Dewey and Louie started looking for Huey.

As Huey was walking to his next class, he ran into Shark. Shark stopped him and they started talking.

"Hey kid, tomorrow you have to meet us in front of the school for you initiation." Shark said as he gave Huey his shirt back.

"Thanks, my brothers were so wrong about you." Huey said as Shark was confused. "They said that you guys just wanna use me, but I know that's not true." Shark started to laugh.

"We're friends kid." Shark said as he placed his hand on Huey's shoulder. "Why would we ever wanna use our friends?" Shark said as he walked away. Huey went to the bathroom and took off his initiation shirt so he could put on his regular shirt. He then took a notebook from out of his backpack and started writing something down. He started making a checklist of the days it will take him to become popular. He put a check mark next to Monday and and looked in the mirror of the bathroom.

"You're now officially one step closer to becoming cool." Huey said to his reflection confidently. "Don't mess this up, because this popularity contest is gonna be a contest that you'll never lose. You're gonna win every single time, no matter what." Huey stepped away from the mirror, put his backpack on and walked out of the bathroom. He couldn't wait for the week to be over.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Out With the Old

Chapter 3

Huey went into his clubhouse and started cleaning out everything. Dewey was concerned and went to see if everything was okay.

"Huey, what are you doing?" Dewey asked as he saw Huey throwing away all of his board games.

"I'm throwing away all these nerdy board games." Huey answered without even looking at Dewey. "I won't need them anymore since I'm guaranteed coolness. Nothing you would understand." He said putting a lot of emphasis on the "you".

"Huey, I get that we were wrong to pick on you." Dewey started as Huey stopped cleaning and listened. "But You shouldn't want to strive to be cool because of it. This would have never happened if we didn't open up our mouths. I'm sorry Huey." As Dewey apologized, Huey continued to throw his stuff away.

"I'm not doing this because of you." Huey said as Dewey was confused. "I'm doing this because I wanna be someone different. I'm tired of being the loser, now I can finally be a winner." Dewey tried to persuade his brother.

"You already are a winner." Dewey said as Huey looked at him. "You have more Junior Woodchuck merit badges than anyone in your troop, you saved us on Mount Neverest, and you got the Mark Beaks internship. You're a natural born winner!" Dewey said enthusiastically. "You don't need those guys to tell you how to be cool." Huey wanted to agree with him, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"If I'm such a winner, then why do I feel like such a loser?" Huey said as he threw his last game away. "Face it Dewey, even if I win, I still lose." As Huey tried to walk out of the clubhouse, Dewey stopped him.

"Huey, you shouldn't care what people think of you." Dewey said as Huey listened. "I remember a wise duck once said to be yourself and everyone will like you." Huey pushed Dewey off of him.

"That was old, naive Huey." Huey said as he walked out the door. "And people didn't like myself, so why would I be myself." With that said, Huey walked out as Dewey watched. Dewey looked down at the ground knowing his brother was making a huge mistake.

The next day, Huey met his new friends at the front of the school. They were smoking cigarettes as Ash noticed Huey.

"Congratulations, you've upgraded from king of the nerds to a geek." Ash said as he gave Huey a shirt that said geek on it. "Keep it up and you'll have one that says cool guy. And also, wearing that shirt is your first task." Huey started taking off his shirt to put on the geek shirt. Once it was on, they gave him his second task. Bolt lit up a cigarette and gave it to Huey. Huey was confused.

"I don't really smoke." Huey said as he handed it back to Bolt. Shark stopped him from doing so.

"We don't want you to smoke it." Shark said as Huey became more confused. "We want you to burn yourself with it." Huey started getting extremely frightened. He didn't want to burn himself, but he also didn't want to not be cool. As he looked away, he started to bring the back of the cigarette down on his hand. Shark stopped him.

"You know what, I shouldn't make you do this." Shark said as he took the cigarette. Huey sighed with relief as Ash and Bolt held his hand down on the ground. Huey was confused with what was going on. "I'll do it for you." Shark said as he pressed the cigarette on Huey's hand. Huey started crying in pain until Ash held his beak shut. As Huey cried, Shark pressed the cigarette harder and harder against his skin. Huey didn't know how long his pain would last, but he didn't want it to be any longer. After about 1 minute, Shark took the cigarette off of Huey's hand. As Ash and Bolt let go of Huey, he started rubbing his hand frantically and looking at the damage. It looked as if the cigarette had broken through some skin. Huey winced as he touched his wound. Huey continued to cry as Bolt grabbed him a pressed the cigarette against him again. Huey screamed in even more pain.

"I told you, cool guys don't cry." Bolt said as Ash pulled him away.

"Dude, he's been through enough, lets just move on to the next task." Ash said as Bolt backed away from Huey.

"Sorry, I got carried away." Bolt said as Huey had no choice but to accept his apology. Shark then gave him his final task.

"I hear you're a mathlete." Shark said as Huey nodded his head in agreement. "I want you to quit by calling them all nerdy losers." Huey was hesitant about that last task.

"But those are my friends." Huey said as Shark folded his arms.

"I understand." Shark said. "I guess you'd rather hangout with those losers instead of being popular, but hey, friendship comes first."

"Wait wait wait." Huey said repeatedly as Shark unfolded his arms. "I'll do it." Huey said as Shark placed a hand on Huey's shoulder.

"I knew you would." Shark said as the whole group went to the mathletics department and met up with Huey's old friends. "Alright kid, nows your chance." Huey gulped as he walked in. He cleared his throat.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make." Huey said as he got everyone's attention. Huey kept stuttering as he said this next part. "You guys are a bunch of nerdy losers and I quit." There was nothing but silence (other than the laughter outside). Huey's friend Chuck was the first to speak.

"How could you say something like that?!" Chuck said as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that Huey was acting like a jerk. "I thought we were friends." Huey folded his arms.

"Sorry Chuck." Huey started as Chuck still couldn't understand why Huey would do such a thing. "The thing is, you guys are kinda holding me back from becoming popular. I'm gonna have to quit so I can bring my social status up. You understand right?!" Huey's old friends couldn't believe that he would act like this. Barry was the next one to speak.

"But what about our game of D and D?" Barry asked as Huey laughed.

"Why would I wanna play Dungeons and Dragons when I can hangout with the cool kids?" Huey said as the whole club put their heads down in disappointment. Huey cares about their feelings, but he didn't wanna look lame in front of his new friends. "Welp, this is goodbye, maybe one day you guys can become cool too." As Huey walked out, his old friends were sad that they had just lost one of their best friends. Meanwhile, the group outside was cheering Huey on. They congratulated him for quitting the mathletes. Now that he completed all his tasks, Huey was relieved to know that the hard part of his day was over.

Lunch came around and Huey sat down at the table with Dewey and Louie. Louie looked very concerned and Huey noticed.

"What's wrong Louie?" Huey asked confused of why his brother was acting like that.

"Huey, I don't think you're acting like yourself." Louie said in a worried tone. "Dewey told me you threw away all your board games. And now you're wearing that awful shirt. That doesn't sound like the Huey I know." Huey got upset.

"Oh you mean the old Huey!" Huey said angrily. "You know, the geeky Huey, the Huey that would never get invited to parties, the Huey that was a little goody two shoes. Well guess what, that Huey doesn't exist anymore!" Huey said as he hit his hands down on the table. Dewey noticed a circular burn mark on his hand.

"What's that?" Dewey asked as Huey tried to hide it.

"None of your business." Huey said as Dewey looked behind him, over towards the cool kids.

"Did they do that to you?" Dewey asked as Huey hesitated to answer. He knew he was really bad at lying, so all he could do was tell the truth.

"Please don't tell Uncle Donald." Huey whispered as Dewey and Louie's eyes both widened. Huey started to tell them everything that happened. They looked at the damage on Huey's hand.

"That looks really bad." Louie said as Dewey agreed. "They could've burnt through your whole hand." Huey winced a little after Dewey touched it. He quickly pulled it away.

"Don't do that, it's still tender." Huey said as he rubbed his hand. "Especially after the extra one I got." Dewey was confused.

"Why did you get an extra one?" Dewey asked as Huey rubbed the back of his head ashamed of the answer.

"Because I started crying." Huey said as Dewey and Louie grew very angry. They wanted to hurt the guys hurt their brother. "Guys, come on, don't get mad at them. I'm the one who chose to do it." Dewey got upset.

"That's what they want you to think." Dewey said as Huey got confused. "I don't understand why you can't see it Huey. They're using you for their own sick game. They're gonna drop you before you know it." Huey got angry.

"You know what, that's not true." Huey said angrily as he grabbed his lunch. "In fact, I'm gonna go over there right now." Huey then took his stuff over to the table with his new friends. Dewey and Louie started talking with each other.

"How long do you think it will take him to realize we're right?" Louie asked as Dewey looked down at his food.

"A little too long, Lou." Dewey said as he started kicking his feet back and forth. "A little too long.". With that said, Dewey and Louie continued to eat lunch at their table while Huey began to eat lunch with his new friends. He'd even go as far to say his new brothers.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Questionable Friendships

Chapter 4

Huey went into his room as Dewey and Louie were there waiting for him. Huey sighed in annoyance as his brothers tried to talk to him again.

"Why do you guys keep bugging me about my friends?" Huey asked angrily. Dewey tried to explain.

"Because we don't want anything bad happening to you." Dewey said as Huey folded his arms. "Those guys are not your friends Huey. When this week is over, they're just gonna laugh at you." Huey cut him off.

"THATS NOT TRUE!" Huey yelled as their Uncle Scrooge came in.

"What's all the fighting about?!" Scrooge said as Huey didn't wanna answer. Louie decided to answer for him.

"Huey's "new friends" are jerks, and he doesn't even realize it." Louie said as Huey retaliated.

"They aren't jerks!" Huey said as Uncle Scrooge cut him off.

"And what makes these lads, jerks." Uncle Scrooge asked as Dewey joined in.

"They're harassing Huey every chance they get, and they keep making him promises they can't keep." Dewey said as Huey was about to say something.

"What kind of promises?" Uncle Scrooge asked as he looked towards Huey. Huey didn't know how to answer.

"Well..." Huey said hesitantly. "They promised me that if I do a range of tasks for them, they'll let me be cool. But the week isn't up yet, so they can still keep their promise." Uncle Scrooge sat down on Huey's bed as Huey did the same.

"Now why would you want to be cool lad?" Scrooge asked as Huey started twiddling his thumbs.

"Because I'm tired of not being cool." Huey said with tears forming in his eyes. "If I were cool, maybe I'd be the one who everyone comes to talk with. Maybe I'd be the one invited to all the cool parties, maybe I'd be the one that can be friends with everybody." Scrooge was confused.

"But can't you do that as yourself?" Scrooge asked as Huey got upset.

"Nobody likes myself Uncle Scrooge." Huey said as tears came down from his face. "Everyone just thinks I'm a nerd and a loser and a..." Scrooge stopped Huey from speaking as Huey began openly crying. He pulled Huey in for a hug as Dewey and Louie joined in. Huey began to speak again once the hug was over. "I trust my new friends, can you please trust me Uncle Scrooge?" Huey asked for his uncle's permission to stay friends with them. As much as Dewey and Louie tried to tell their uncle it was a big mistake, Scrooge just couldn't say no to him.

"Alright lad, I trust you." Uncle Scrooge said as he said good night to his nephews. He turned off the light and left the room as everyone went to sleep.

It was Wednesday, the third day of Huey's initiation. Huey in front of the school and noticed his new friends standing there drinking something in a bottle. They noticed him and revealed a bag full of rocks.

"Alright kid, we got some good news, and some bad news." Shark said grinning. "The good news is, you only have one task today, the bad news is, it's one of the worst." Bolt pointed towards a beehive.

"Get in close, and throw these at the beehive." Bolt said holding a bag of rocks. Huey had a big problem with this.

"I have apiphobia!" Huey said as he began to hide behind a wall. Everyone was confused with what that meant, so Huey explained. "I have a fear of bees." Ash started to laugh.

"Cool guys aren't afraid of anything." Ash said as Huey started to slowly get away from the wall. "But I guess if you don't wanna be cool, we can just go." Huey tried to stop them.

"No wait, please is there anything else I can do?" Huey asked as Shark gave him another chance.

"Well there is one thing you can do." Shark said making Huey was relieved. Shark then took out a bottle of whiskey. Bolt and Ash took Huey's bad hand and slammed it on the ground. Before Huey could process what was going on, Shark took the rock and cut his wound open with it. Huey was screaming until Bolt closed his beak shut. Shark then opened the whiskey and started pouring it on Huey's wound. Huey screamed through his beak but no one could hear him. His friends laughed as they poured all the whiskey on his wound. Shark then stepped on his hand and made Huey cry in pain. Bolt noticed this and got angry. He picked Huey up and slammed him on the ground. He then stepped on his hand and punched him in the eye.

"I told you, no crying!" Bolt said as Huey sniffled and held his eye. He looked over at Bolt.

"Why would you do that?" Huey asked as Bolt snickered. "I thought we were friends." Shark started to intervene.

"We are friends." Shark said as he helped Huey up. "It's just that if you don't listen to us, you'll end up getting hurt. Just as if Bolt doesn't listen to me, he ends up getting hurt." Shark with out warning, punched Bolt right in the face. Bolt fell to the ground as Ash continued to hit him. Shark then started talking to Huey again. "You should wear these, it will hide the wound." Shark have Huey a pair of sunglasses. Huey put them on as Shark gave him a thumbs up. "Looking cooler already kid." Huey smiled and gave a thumbs up back.

"Thanks." Huey said as he made his way to his class. Shark and Ash looked as if they were whispering something to Bolt, but Huey didn't really care. As long as they keep their end of the deal, he's fine.

Instead of going to lunch, Huey went to the nurses office to get his eye checked out. He was in the waiting room when he heard a familiar female voice call his name. He looked around and noticed Webby standing in the doorway of the nursing area. He was confused about why she was here.

"What are you doing here?" Huey asked confusingly.

"Oh, granny is the new school nurse." Webby said as Huey's eyes widened. If she was the new school nurse, she would tell his Uncle Scrooge about his eye for sure. Huey kept his sunglasses on as Webby escorted him in a room. "Please take off your glasses, Ms. Beakly will be right with you." Huey slowly took off his glasses as Webby noticed his black eye. "What happened?!" Huey didn't know how to answer. He felt that he had to come up with a lie as quick as he possibly could.

"I door into a ran!" Huey said quickly as Webby knew he was lying.

"First, you didn't see that right at all." Webby said pointing out what Huey did wrong. "Second, tell me what really happened. Was it bullies?" Huey started shaking his hands signalling her to stop.

"Look it was just one of my friends." Huey said as Webby gasped. "He punched me, and I deserved it.

"Why would a friend ever want to punch you?" Webby asked surprisingly.

"It's my fault, I didn't listen." Huey said as Webby was confused. "He said cool guys aren't supposed to cry, and what do I do, I start to cry." Webby got mad.

"He punched you for crying?!" Webby said angrily. Huey tried to calm her down.

"Please, he's my friend." Huey said as he started begging on his knees. "Please don't do anything, the guys will never let me be cool if anything happens to him." Webby's eyes turned into flames.

"Huey, those are not real friends." Webby said angrily as Huey listened. "Real friends don't punch each other like that, especially not for crying. Those aren't real friends." Huey started to retaliate.

"Well they're real to me." Huey said as he got up and started to walk out the door. "They're gonna make me cool, and until then, I'm gonna do whatever they say. Not just because they're gonna make me popular, but because they're my friends. I'll be loyal to these friends no matter what." With that said, Huey left the nurses office and started to head down to lunch. Webby was concerned about Huey and started texting Dewey about him. Once Dewey received the text, he talked to Louie about it and they agreed to talk to Huey. Even though they already knew what he was gonna say, they still wanted to help him. They didn't care if he would dismiss what they were saying, they just want to help their brother. They decided that they were gonna have a serious conversation that night.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Let Me Help You

Chapter 5

Huey walked in the bedroom with his sunglasses on only to find Dewey and Louie waiting for him. He was starting to get annoyed with the fact that they kept constantly making sure Huey's new friends were really his friends. Dewey had his arms folded while sitting on his own bed and Louie was sitting in Huey's desk chair. Dewey decided to speak first.

"Take those ridiculous things off." Dewey said as Huey ignored him. As Huey sat on his bed, Dewey started to get Huey to take them off using logic. "Why are you wearing those, too bright?" Dewey said as he dimmed the lights. Huey was blinded by darkness.

"Hey, stop Dewey, I can't see." Huey said as he tried to walk while raising his hands up to feel his way through. Dewey started to smirk.

"Maybe you could take the glasses off." Dewey said as he opened a comic book. "Because I kinda like the lighting in here."

"Same here." Louie said as he started playing a handheld game. Huey was getting annoyed. "Why are you wearing those glasses? You got something to hide?" Louie asked as Huey tried to feel for his bed.

"No, the guys said it makes me look cooler." Huey said as he finally reached a bed. It turned out to be Louie's bed. Louie snatched the glasses away from Huey's head.

"Ah-ha!" Louie said as he saw Huey's eye. Both Dewey and Louie were shocked at how bad it looked. Huey tried to snatch the sunglasses back, but he knew it was already too late. His brothers had already seen his black eye.

"Hey Louie, get some ice for Huey as I talk to him." Dewey said with a wink. "And make sure it's extra cold." Huey knew that he just wanted Louie out of the room so they could just have a one on one brother talk. As Louie left, Dewey sat down on Huey's bed. Huey walked over and sat down as well.

"Huey, I know you're smarter than this." Dewey said with a concerned tone in his voice. "I know you know just as much as I know that these guys don't wanna be your friends." Huey was confused by his brother's wording.

"Dewey, I know you don't think they wanna help me." Huey started as Dewey listened. "But they do, they are my friends. They wouldn't lie to me like that. Why would they say such nice things if they weren't?" Dewey was getting irritated.

"Why would they give you a black eye if they were?" Dewey asked as Huey thought about the question.

"I deserved it." Huey blurted out to Dewey's surprise. "I cried, even though they told me not to I did it anyway. I deserved it for being such a baby." Dewey got mad at this.

"They punched you because you cried!" Dewey yelled as he tried to hold himself back. "They can't control weather you cry or not, they aren't the ones going through that pain!" Huey tried to stop him.

"Look, it's just a little hazing." Huey said as Dewey was fueled with anger. "Besides, Shark and Ash beat Bolt up because he hit me. So they're still my friends." Dewey still didn't like the situation, so he brought up a topic that he never told his brothers about.

"In elementary school, I used to think I deserved it too." Dewey said as Huey remembered how Dewey struggled in elementary school. Dewey wasn't as smart as all the other kids and the kids would tease him because of it. "But then you taught me that I didn't deserve it. You taught me how to apply myself."

Dewey started having a flashback of their elementary school. He remembered crying in a corner at recess while all the other kids were busy playing games. Though there was one kid that wasn't having fun playing any of the games. He went over to his brother and comforted him.

"You know what Dewey." Huey said as Dewey started wiping his tears away. "I think you're smarter than you realize." Huey said as Dewey started to cheer up. "I can help you study if you want." Dewey didn't like the idea of studying, but he liked the fact that his brother wanted to help him. When he got his first A on a test, he was so happy that Huey helped him.

Dewey was brought back into the present. He wanted to help Huey anyway he could. He didn't want him to get hurt anymore. He started continuing from the point he left off.

"Now I wanna help you." Dewey said as Huey stared at him. The looked deeply in each other's eyes with the brotherly bond they hold so dear. "Let me help you." Huey started thinking of an answer.

"I'll think about it." Huey said as Dewey felt a little relieved. Louie came back with an ice pack.

"Hey guys, I found an ice pack that can heal any injury in one hour." Louie said hold the ice pack with gloves. Dewey was confused.

"Where did you find that?" Dewey asked concerningly.

"In a box labeled "Scrooge's Med Kit", where else would I find it?" Louie said as Dewey tried to find a way to rebuttal. The boys were starting to get tired.

"Welp,I think it's time for us to go to bed." Huey said as everyone started drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, Huey walked to the front of the school. There was no sign of his new friends. He then walked in the locker room. As he walked in, he was grabbed by Bolt. Bolt threw him to the ground in front of Shark and Ash. Shark was carrying a sorority paddle with him as Ash and Bolt both grin and laughed. Huey gulped already knowing what his demise is gonna be.

"Don't worry kid." Shark said as he gave the paddle to Bolt. "This is your only task for today." Huey kept telling himself he had one more day. He was gonna be popular in just one more day. If he endured everything for this long, he can go just one more day.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Can’t Change

Chapter 6

Huey was limping over to the cafeteria. He's had a hard time sitting because of the task he had earlier that day. He just had one more day to go. He made it to the cafeteria and sat down with his brothers at their table. He winced as his tail connected with his seat.

"What's wrong?" Louie asked concerned for his brother. "Did you have to sit on another cactus?"

"No, just had to get paddled." Huey said trying not to think about the pain. "I'd rather not go into detail." Both brothers hated the fact that Huey was getting hurt like that.

"Huey, do you remember what we talked about last night?" Dewey asked as Huey nodded his head in agreement. Huey tried to give his brother an explanation.

"I realized that I've already come this far, I can't really turn back now." Huey said as Dewey was disappointed. Dewey realized that there was nothing he could do to change Huey's mind. He knew that Huey never changes a plan unless he's 100% sure it won't work.

"Alright Huey." Dewey started to say. "I trust you." Louie was shocked by this response. He couldn't believe that Dewey would give up on this topic so easily. Louie put his foot down.

"How could you say that?!" Louie said. Dewey didn't even flinch at Louie's outburst. "How could you just give up so easily?!" Dewey then stopped Louie and whispered in his ear.

"There's nothing we can do now." Dewey whispered to an outraged Louie. "The only way he'll believe us is if the worst actually happens. We have to just let him figure it out for himself." Louie started to agree with what Dewey was saying. He didn't like the idea, but he knew it was their only option. The brothers then started eating their lunch silently waiting for the bell to ring. Once the bell rang, they all went to their next class.

When the boys got home, they did their homework in their room. As the boys silently did their homework, Huey was overjoyed with the fact that he was finally gonna be popular. He just had one day left. Like always, Huey finished his homework before his brothers. After he was done, he sat down on his bed and started daydreaming about what it would be like for him to be cool. He imagined himself being in a room with a crown and a golden scepter. He heard everyone chanting his name. Without even realizing it, he started chanting along with the imaginary crowd. Once Dewey and Louie were done with their homework, they woke Huey up from his daydream.

"Huey, why are you chanting to yourself?" Dewey asked a joyful Huey.

"Oh, I'm just excited about tomorrow." Huey said with an enthusiastic expression. "I'm gonna be one of the most popular kids in school, and it's all thanks to my new friends." Dewey was nervous about tomorrow. He knew that they were gonna do something absolutely horrible to Huey. He just hoped Huey could handle it.

"We don't know that yet." Louie said as he folded his arms.

"Okay, somewhat popular, either way I'm gonna be popular." Huey said stubbornly. Louie decided to finally give up.

"Fine, I'm going downstairs to get something to eat." Louie said as he walked out. Dewey started to follow him.

"You coming Hue?" Dewey asked as his brother stayed in bed.

"No, I'm gonna go to sleep extra early so I'm wide awake for tomorrow." Huey said as he started putting his pajamas on. Dewey just shrugged and went downstairs. Huey was so excited. By the time he wakes up, he's gonna finally be one of the cool kids.

It was Friday, the last day of Huey's initiation. He walked to the front of the school. He saw the guys there smoking cigarettes again. He stopped in front of them and waited for them to give him his task. Shark opened up his bag and pulled out a bag.

"This is gonna be your last task." Shark said as he pulled out a diaper. Huey started to blush with embarrassment. He knew exactly what his task was. "You have to wear this diaper for the whole day. You come to the locker after school to take it off. This will be your bathroom and your ticket to popularity." Huey didn't want to wear that at all. He would get made fun of more than he already does if he were to wear that. But he started thinking about all he has already done to get this far. And this was just one more day. Huey took the diaper and put it on. Shark, Ash and Bolt laughed as Huey blushed with embarrassment. Shark then put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry kid, this is the last day of initiation. After this, you're on your way to instant popularity." Huey felt a little better after that. He walked in the school and noticed that everyone was staring at him and giggling. He started blushing red with embarrassment as he walked through the hallway. He saw only one person that didn't laugh at him. She seemed more sorry for him than amused. Huey tried his best to ignore everyone around him, but he wasn't death and he was still sensitive.

Once it was lunch, instead of going to the cafeteria, Huey went to the bathroom. He decided to eat his lunch in there so nobody would see him. He heard someone open the door. To his surprise, it was Louie. Louie was shocked to see his brother wearing something so embarrassing.

"Huey, why are you wearing that?!" Louie asked as he tried to cover his brother up. Huey pushed him away.

"It's the last part of my initiation." Huey said to a skeptical Louie. "Don't worry, Shark said after this I'm gonna be instantly cool." Louie was tired of Huey believing that his friends were actually his friends. He didn't wanna say anything because he didn't want to anger his brother, so he kept it to himself.

"Hey, if you want a buddy to eat lunch with you, I can get Dewey in here and we could have a weird lunch together." Louie said trying to make Huey comfortable. Huey declined the offer.

"It's okay Louie, I kinda just wanna be alone right now." Huey said rubbing the back of his head. Louie started to walk out.

"Okay then, have fun in this disgusting, grimy bathroom." Louie said as he walked out of the bathroom. Huey decided that he actually wanted company.

"Wait, actually, could you guys stay here?" Huey asked as Louie went to go get Dewey. Once they were all together, they all started eating their lunch.

"This is a weird place to wanna have lunch, Huey." Dewey said as he ate his sandwich.

"Well I can't really have the whole cafeteria laughing at me wearing this thing." Huey said pointing to his diaper. Dewey then sighed.

"You really want this, don't you?" Dewey asked as Huey looked down at the ground.

"Yes, I promised myself that I'll do this, whatever it takes." Huey said as Dewey continued eating his sandwich.

"Alright, we'll talk about this later then." Dewey said as they started talking about something else. The bell rang for them to go to their next class. As Huey left the bathroom, he prepared himself for all the riducule he was gonna receive as soon as he was out. He heard everyone's laughter as he started walking to his next class.

It was finally the end of the day. Huey went to the locker room like he was told. He saw the guys waiting for him. They were all laughing at something. They noticed Huey and took out a shirt.

"Congratulations kid, you finally earned this cool guy shirt." Shark said as he gave Huey the shirt. "Go ahead and put it on." The guys were laughing as Huey put on the shirt. Huey didn't understand why they were laughing, but he didn't think anything of it. "Why don't you read it." Shark said trying to hold in his laughter. Huey started reading it aloud.

"I..." Huey realized what he was reading before he finished. "Just wasted 5 days of my life?" The guys started laughing hysterically as Huey was confused with what this meant.

"Did you really think you could become popular?!" Ash said laughing hysterically. "You're like the nerdiest kid in school!" Tears started coming out of Huey's eyes.

"But I thought we were friends." Huey said trying to hold back the tears.

"Well you thought wrong." Bolt said laughing hysterically. "We were pretty much playing you the whole time. I even pretended to get beat up for this." Huey was feeling mixed emotions of rage and sadness.

"But I did everything you asked." Huey said still trying to keep himself from openly crying. "I sat on a cactus, I unfriended my friends, I even wore a diaper for the whole day." Shark started laughing harder.

"Well, you may not be popular, but on the bright side, maybe this experience made you less gullible." Shark said laughing hysterically. As the three boys laughed at Huey, tears finally started dropping from Huey's eyes. Bolt noticed this.

"Aww, is the little baby crying?" Bolt said in a babyish voice. Huey tried to wipe the tears away before anyone else noticed, but it was too late. The guys started making fun of him for crying.

"Look guys, a crybaby and a nerd!" Ash said putting a lot of emphasis on the and. Huey started to retaliate.

"Don't call me that!" Huey demanded as Shark laughed.

"Or what?!" Shark said as he pushed Huey. "What are you gonna do about it crybaby." Huey started openly crying now as Ash and Bolt left the locker room laughing hysterically. Shark stayed and watched as Huey started breaking down.

"Why would you do this?" Huey asked still crying. Shark then put a hand on his shoulder.

"I faked being your friend to make you do what I want." Shark said as he evilly grinned. "A little something my uncle Mark taught me, fake it till you make it." Huey felt like he heard that somewhere before. He didn't want to believe that his uncle was the phony inventor Mark Beaks. "See ya around loser." Shark said as he picked Huey up and put him in a trash can. Once Shark left, Huey got out of the trash can, threw away the diaper and the shirt, and walked out to where the limo usually picked him and his brothers up. He noticed his brothers waiting for the limo as well. His brothers also noticed that he was crying.

"Hey Huey, what's wrong?" Louie asked concerned about Huey's emotional state. Huey just wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Huey said with a cracked voice. Dewey knew exactly what happened. He predicted it was gonna happen from the very beginning.

"Maybe we should get something to eat." Dewey said trying to get Huey's mind off of what happened.

"I just wanna go home." Huey said as the limo finally pulled up. Huey was thinking that this may have been the worst day of his life. He came in with the goal of becoming the most popular kid in school, and left losing the popularity contest entirely. He realized that it was stupid of him to not listen to his brothers, but it was too late. He couldn't change the past, he couldn't change his "friends", and worst of all, he couldn't change himself.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Brotherly Love

Chapter 7

Huey laid on the ground of his clubhouse, crying. He couldn't believe that the people he used to call his friends would do something like that. He heard a knock on the door to his clubhouse. It was his brother Dewey. Dewey came in slowly as he looked down at his brother crying.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Dewey asked in a calming voice. Huey continued to cry.

"Go ahead and say it." Huey said sniffling. Dewey was confused.

"Say what?" Dewey asked. Huey was getting annoyed.

"You know what Dewford!" Huey said angrily. "Say "I told you so". Go ahead, rub it in my face how you were right." Dewey knew his brother didn't want to be bothered, but that wasn't gonna stop him from helping him cheer up.

"Hubert, I wouldn't do something like that." Dewey said walking over to his brother. "We all make mistakes, we all deal with them. Some of us have a harder time dealing with them than others do. But the thing we all have in common is that we learn from them. What you should learn from this is to trust your family. Now do you trust us?" Huey sat up and stared Dewey right in the eyes as he put a hand out for him. Huey didn't reach for it.

"You're right Dewey." Huey said wiping the tears away from his eyes. "None of this would have ever happened if I listened to you and Louie. I probably wouldn't have humiliated myself in front of the whole school if I'd trusted you guys. I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble." Dewey didn't like the fact that Huey was the one apologizing.

"No Huey, I'm the one who should be sorry." Dewey said not accepting Huey's apology. "I didn't try hard enough to get you to trust me and Louie." Huey cut him off because of his grammar.

"It's Louie and I." Huey corrected. Dewey was happy to see his old brother back.

"Glad you're back Huey." Dewey said happily as Louie came in.

"Hey Huey, are you feeling okay?" Louie asked seeing if Dewey helped cheer him up. "I got you your favorite ice cream: Strawberry." Louie was carrying a big tub of ice cream. He gave it to Huey as Huey questioned it.

"Why did you get ice cream?" Huey asked as Louie gave him a spoon.

"I hear that ice cream is good for emotional stuff." Louie said as he pulled out another tub of mint chip ice cream. "Don't think I didn't get myself one too. I also got Dewey one too, he gets generic vanilla!" Louie announced as Huey started to laugh. Dewey and Louie knew they were cheering their brother up. Louie had an idea. "Hey Dewey, can you get that thing that we've been saving." Louie said with a wink on the word thing. Dewey knew exactly what he was talking about and went to go get it. Until then, Louie was having a conversation with Huey.

"Is it alright if I ask you about, you know, this?" Louie asked as Huey nodded. "Did you really wanna be cool, or did you just wanna be something different?" Huey didn't know how to answer that question.

"Neither." Huey said as he ate his ice cream. "I just wanted to be like by everyone for who I am. But if people were gonna like me for who I am, I had to change myself first." Louie was confused.

"No offense, but that plan of yours was stupid." Louie said as Huey looked down sadly. Louie then put a shoulder on Huey's shoulder. "It's stupid because there are already people who like you just the way you are. I like you the way you are, Dewey likes you the way you are: Webby, Uncle Donald, Uncle Scrooge, the mathletes." Huey started thinking about how he treated the mathletes. How he acted horrible towards his old friends.

"Speaking of the mathletes." Huey started as Louie listened. "Not only did I lose my fake friends, I lost my real friends too." Louie gave a suggestion.

"I think the best thing for you to do is apologize." Louie suggested. "If they still wanna be your friends, they'll accept your apology. If they don't, you always have us." Louie said as Huey took his advice.

"Well, what do I have to lose." Huey said. "I've already lost everything." Dewey peered his head through the doorway.

"Not everything!" Dewey said enthusiastically pulling a bag of Huey's games out. Huey was surprised that Dewey had them.

"I thought I threw these out." Huey said pulling out Dungeons and Dragons.

"You did." Dewey said as he put all the games back on the shelf.

"Like they say." Louie started. "One mans trash is another mans treasure." Dewey added on.

"And today we're donating all of this treasure to Huey's Clubhouse Corporation." Dewey said as he opened the box to Dungeons and Dragons (D and D). "And not without our limited time offer!" Louie started playing along.

"That's right Huey." Louie said in a salesman's voice. "With this offer, you can play D and D with us for free. This offer can be used more than once depending how it goes. All you have to do now is..." Louie paused for dramatic effect. "Eat some ice cream and say yes." Huey laughed at this.

"You guys would really play one of the dorkiest games of all time with one of the nerdiest kids of all time?" Huey asked as his brothers shook their heads.

"No, we'd really wanna play one of the coolest games of all time with our cool brother." Dewey said pointing at the game and at Huey.

"You think I'm cool?" Huey asked knowing that his brothers were trying to cheer him up.

"I don't see why you're not cool." Louie said putting a smile on Huey's face.

"Thanks guys." Huey said as he started taking out the pieces. "And yes, I would like to take up on that offer." Huey started taking out the rules and teaching Dewey and Louie how to play. Surprisingly, Dewey and Louie actually had fun playing the game. Huey was happy, not just because his brothers were playing his favorite game with him, but because his brothers would go out of their comfort zone just to make their brother happy.

After the game, Dewey went to bed as Huey and Louie sat under the stars. Louie could tell that Huey was nervous about something.

"What's wrong Huey?" Louie asked a shaking Huey. "Still mad that Dewey and I beat you at your own game." Louie chuckled as Huey stopped shaking.

"I'm just a little nervous." Huey said as he thought about school. "I don't want everyone laughing at me when I go to school Monday. I know they will after I humiliated myself." Louie stopped him from continuing.

"Don't worry Hue." Louie said. "They have the whole weekend to forget about everything. They won't all remember what happened. And don't worry about Shark and those other guys, Dewey and I gotcha covered." Louie put a thumbs up as Huey calmed down. "Remember what happened at summer camp in the 4th grade?" Louie asked as Huey remembered.

Louie was having a hard time learning how to make a fire. The other kids laughed as he made various attempts to make it light. Louie kept reading the instructions, but they weren't helping because half of the words in the instructions he couldn't understand. Huey saw that his brother was struggling, so he went over to help. He taught Louie how start a fire, and the other kids were impressed after Louie started the campfire. After that, Louie was ahead of everyone's game.

"Without you, I wouldn't have had so much fun at summer camp." Louie said as Huey was confused.

"I don't really understand the point of that flashback." Huey said as Louie smack his forehead.

"My point is that brothers always have each other's backs." Louie said wrapping his arm around his brother. "You have our back, so me and Dewey have yours."

"Dewey and I." Huey corrected as Louie got annoyed.

"Don't ruin the moment." Louie said as they went off to bed. Huey couldn't sleep that night. He knew that Shark, Ash and Bolt were gonna make sure he doesn't enjoy Monday. After all that happened this week, Huey couldn't stand the thought of how next week was gonna turn out. But he knew that as long as his brothers have his back, everything was gonna be okay. Huey stared at the ceiling as his brothers slept soundly. Hopefully Monday wouldn't be too bad for him.

Shark, Ash and Bolt were in Sharks basement laughing about what happened earlier that day. They were in the middle of a game of poker. Ash started talking.

"Should we leave him alone now?" Ash asked as Shark laughed.

"After what he did to my uncle?!" Shark said laughing maniacally. "No, I'm not done yet." Bolt was confused.

"What exactly did he do to your uncle anyway?" Bolt asked as Shark got angry.

"He ruined my uncle's chances of getting into the billionaires club." Shark said as Bolt laughed. Shark punched Bolt in the face causing him to fly back in his chair. "Nobody messes with my family, anyone who does suffers through pain, whether it be physical, mental, or emotional. Understand?!" Bolt nodded his head knowing that disagreeing with him would cause him to get punched again.

"So what's the plan?" Ash asked wondering if Shark knew what they were gonna do.

"The plan is simple." Shark said as he pulled out a chalkboard. It was a picture of Huey getting his face shoved in a toilet. "We hurt him, we humiliate him, and we give him hell. That's how he's gonna pay. Then we'll make him apologize to my uncle on camera. Once I show my uncle the video, I'll be his new favorite nephew."

"Who's his favorite nephew now?" Bolt asked as Shark got annoyed.

"My little brother Chandler." Shark said as he started getting angry. "Don't get sidetracked, are you guys with me or not?!" Ash and Bolt both looked at each other as Shark put a hand out. Ash then put his hand on top of Shark's hand.

"Let's make the nerd squirm." Ash said as Bolt placed his hand on top of Ash's hand.

"I wanna see that crybaby beg and plead for mercy." Bolt said as they all threw there hands up in joy. They started thinking of a way to get Huey's brothers away from him. They knew that if Huey's brothers were around, nothing would get done. Operation Revenge On Huebert (ROH) was now in action.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Family Together

Chapter 8

It was Saturday and the kids woke up with delight. They thought it would be a cool idea to go to the mall. Webby was confused about the mall.

"What's a mall?" Webby asked as Dewey realized she'd never been to a mall before.

"It's a cool place where you can do whatever you want!" Dewey said enthusiastically.

"That's not against the rules." Huey added as Webby started getting excited. Huey was still nervous about going out in public. "Guys, what if people start laughing at me again." Dewey started reassuring his brother.

"They won't." Dewey said as he placed a hand on his brother. "We've got your back." Huey smiled as they all started heading to the mall.

Once they got there, Dewey decided to go with Webby to show her around as Huey and Louie started going to the places they wanna go. Huey started thinking that it would be best if they stick together.

"Do you wanna go to the arcade?" Louie asked. Huey was wondering what his heart felt most like doing. He started hearing his stomach grumbling as Louie started to laugh. "Food court it is then."

Dewey started Webby all of the coolest places in the mall. He decided to let Webby decide where they should go first.

"So, where do you wanna start?" Dewey asked enthusiastically. Webby started looking around until something caught her attention.

"Let's go in there!" Webby said enthusiastically pointing at the indoor roller rink. They started running to the entrance. They noticed that nobody was there. The skates were still available, so they decided to put them on. Dewey started skating like a pro, while Webby was still holding onto the wall.

"What's wrong Webs?" Dewey asked. Webby started blushing.

"I've never actually been roller skating before." Webby said to unsurprised Dewey.

"I mean, I guess you have been held prisoner in a mansion your whole life." Dewey said as he held a hand out for Webby. "Do you trust me?" Dewey asked as Webby nodded in agreement. Webby grabbed it as he slowly pulled her away from the wall. Webby started get scared. "It's okay, I got you." Dewey started slowly skating next to Webby. As they continued to skate, Webby got more and more comfortable on the rink. "I'm gonna let go of your hand now, okay." As he let go, Webby was surprised that she was actually skating. They started skating together without having to hold hands. Dewey was showing off all of the cool tricks he could do. He would laugh as he and Webby both knew she couldn't do those tricks as well. Once they were done roller skating, Webby thanked Dewey for teaching her how to roller skate. "No problem Webs, it was nothing." Dewey said as they put the roller skates back. They started going to the next location on their things to do list.

Huey and Louie started eating in the food court as they talked about their favourite food. They then changed the topic to which food is the better food.

"I can't believe you're saying that fish is better than pizza!" Louie said surprised. Huey was getting annoyed.

"I'm not saying it's better, I'm saying it's better for you." Huey explained as Louie disagreed.

"Pizza is a delicacy." Louie said as he made his hands look like they were holding a grain of salt.

"Pizza can be found at most restaurants." Huey said disproving his statement.

"Eh, only the good ones." Louie said as they both started laughing. They heard a familiar voice as they continued their discussion.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the nerdy duck and his loser brother." Shark said causing his friends to laugh. "This area is kinda designated by cool kids only, so you guys are gonna have to leave." This made Louie mad.

"You can't just kick us out of our own table!" Louie yelled angrily. Shark laughed hysterically.

"Why of course I can." Shark said as Bolt announced for all the loser kids to get out of the area. Everyone started to leave and Louie was not happy about it. As Huey started getting up to leave, Bolt pick him up and put him head first in a nearby trash can. Huey struggled to get out as Louie rushed over to help him. As he pulled Huey out of the trash can, the other kids started laughing at Huey for being covered in goo. Louie got angry, he started speaking his mind.

"You have no right to determine who's cool and who's not cool!" Louie said angrily at Shark. "My brother doesn't deserve to be treated like some outcast. In fact, with the cool stuff that we do with our uncle, he should be considered the coolest one in this room." Huey smiled at the fact that his brother was standing up for him. "So screw you and screw this whole popularity contest you have going on here, we're going home!" Louie and Huey started walking out until Ash walked up behind Louie and pulled his hoodie over his head. He pulled on the strings of his hoodie and tied them up so he couldn't see. Ash then pushed him towards Bolt.

"Hey, lets play a game of pass the loser!" Ash announced as they all started pass Louie around like he was some kind of ball. Huey didn't like this at all.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Huey yelled. He then tried to help his brother, but was held in place by Bolt.

"Sorry kid, only cool guys can play this game." Bolt said as he pushed Huey to the ground. As Huey tried to get up, Louie was pushed right into him causing him and Louie to fall down. Shark walked over and picked up Huey by the shirt collar.

"Are you and your brother ready to apologize!" Shark said to a confused Huey.

"For what, you guy kicked us out of the food court." Huey said angrily. Shark smacked his forehead.

"I mean for what you did to my uncle!" Shark yelled.

Huey was being stubborn.

"Maybe your uncle should apologize for lying to the world." Huey suggested as Shark pulled his fist back.

"Oh well, you had your chance." With that said, shark pulled his fist back ready to punch. As he was in the process of punching, something held back his arm. It was Webby, and she was furious. She broke his hand without a second thought. Shark screamed in pain and dropped Huey as Webby walked towards the others. They looked as if an angry goddess had just appeared in front of them. Webby then punched them both in the stomach, causing them to kneel over in pain. She then started speaking.

"If anyone should be apologizing, it should be you." Webby said angrily. "Now tell Huey and Louie that you're sorry for hurting them, or else!" The guys all started apologizing in unison as Huey smiled. "Now call Huey the coolest guy on the planet!" She demanded. They did as they were told, making Huey feel joy inside. She then told them to leave. As they ran, all the other kids cheered for Webby. Huey and Louie thanked her for helping them.

"Hey, where's Dewey?" Huey asked concerned for his brother.

"Oh, don't worry, he went to the bathroom." Webby answered.

As Dewey was in the bathroom, washing his hands, he heard Shark complaining about how some crazy chick came out of nowhere and broke his hand. Dewey knew that Webby had to be the only one that is capable of doing something like that.

"Maybe you deserved it." Dewey said, getting Shark's attention.

"Well look who it is, number 2 on my revenge list." Shark said laughing maniacally. He started walking towards Dewey. Dewey noticed that he wasn't in good enough shape to fight him. Dewey decided to make a deal.

"Monday, after school, we settle this." Dewey said as Shark became interesting.

"I'm listening." Shark said as his friends grow skeptical of the situation.

"Okay then, we'll fight tomorrow." Dewey said explaining the details. "If I win, you leave my brothers and I alone for the rest of your dying days." Shark started laughing maniacally.

"And if I win, you and your nerdy brother have to apologize to my uncle on tape." Shark said laughing maniacally. Dewey and Shark then grabbed each other by the hand. They agreed on the terms of the bet. "Don't forget about the fight." Shark whispered as he left with his friends.

"Right back at ya." Dewey mumbled as they left the room. Dewey would do anything for his brother, even if it means fighting someone stronger than him. Dewey knew that he was gonna protect his family, whatever it takes.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Fighting For Family

Chapter 9

Dewey told his brothers and Webby about his encounter in the bathroom when they got home. Huey and Louie were terrified to hear that Dewey was gonna fight shark.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Huey screamed nervously. Dewey just shrugged.

"I challenged him to a fight on Monday." Dewey said carelessly.

"Do you even know what you're saying?!" Louie said nervously. "He's one of the strongest guys in school. How do you expect to beat him?" Dewey shrugged.

"I don't care if I lose." Dewey said emotionlessly. "I just think he should be beaten up a bit, that's all." His brothers still thought it was crazy for him to fight Shark.

"I think you can win." Webby said as Huey and Louie looked surprised. "I mean, his hand is broken, how's he gonna punch with a broken hand?" Louie thought that she made a good point, but Huey still wasn't convinced.

"He can still use his other hand." Huey said crossing his arms. "And will Dewey's punches really be that effective?" Louie was stuck on who was right. They both seemed to make pretty good points. But it really just came down to Dewey. It didn't matter what they thought because they weren't the ones fighting.

"Guys, weather you like it or not, I'm fighting him." Dewey said angrily. "I don't care if I win, I don't care if I lose. I just wanna show him that he can't keep messing with people anymore."

"That message would be more clear if you won." Louie said as Webby elbowed him in the chest. Huey didn't like the fact that his brother was fighting Shark because of him.

"Dewey, are you sure you wanna do this?" Huey asked a determined Dewey. "I mean, it's my fault we got in this mess. Maybe it should be me to get us out of it." Dewey stopped from saying anything else.

"First of all, it's not your fault that you were taken advantage of, it's theirs." Dewey started. "Second, you can't keep solving problems by yourself. There's nothing wrong with asking for help every once in a while. Third, there is nothing you can say or do that can get me to change my mind. I'm still gonna fight him." Huey knew that Dewey's mind was already made up. Huey knew there was no stopping him.

"Okay, do whatever you want." Huey said throwing his hands up in the air . As Huey was about to walk out of the room in anger, he stopped in the doorway and turned back at Dewey. "Just win, okay. If you're going out of your way to teach this guy a lesson for me, all I ask is for you to win. Can you do that?" Dewey nodded as Huey smiled. Huey left the room while Webby started talking.

"Before you fight those guys, you need to learn how to fight." Webby said as Dewey was confused.

"Where am I gonna learn how to fight?" Dewey asked. Louie joined in the conversation.

"Only from the best fighter in all of Duckburg." Dewey was still confused.

"The karate sensei a few blocks away?" Dewey asked as Webby slapped her forehead.

"Me Dewey, you're learning from me!" Webby said irritated by Dewey's stupidity.

"Oh, cool Webs!" Dewey said as he started getting pumped. She started teaching him how to fight as Louie started watching.

After an hour of building Dewey's strength up, Webby decided to take a break. Dewey started punching a punching bag until Louie came over. Dewey was interested in what he had to say.

"Hey Dew, if all else fails, make up your own combo move." Louie said with a smirk on his face.

"Combo move?!" Dewey question as Louie showed him the game he was playing.

"If this guy gets one more hit on me, I'm done." Louie stated, gettin Dewey's attention. "But if I don't give him the chance to hit me..." Louie started button mashing his game and his character got every hit on his opponent. "I end up winning. Do you get it now Dewey?" Dewey nodded his head with a smile as he went back to punching the punching bag.

It was Sunday and Dewey was ready to fight Shark. He knew he still had to wait one more day, but he couldn't wait to knockout Shark after all the things he put his brother through. Meanwhile, Shark is doing some training of his own.

Shark lifted up the bar on the bench press with one hand. It had about 200 pounds on it. Ash and Bolt were a little worried about him.

"Are you sure you can fight him with one hand?" Ash said as Shark threw the bar in his direction. Ash jumped when it hit the ground.

"Don't ever doubt my strength!" Shark yelled as Ash apologized. Shark got up from the bench press and flipped it over. "Does that blue idiot really think he can beat me. He probably doesn't even know the first thing about fighting." Everyone started laughing.

"You're probably gonna kill him after one punch." Bolt said laughing hysterically.

"Sometimes I don't even know my own strength." Shark laughed hysterically as well. They all started laughing, but little did they know that Dewey was still training. And when the time comes, Dewey will beat Shark.

It was Monday, after school. There was a big boxing ring in the middle of the parking lot. Glomgold was sitting in a recliner chair as Dewey was confused about why he was here.

"I heard there was gonna be a fight." Glomgold said taking a sip of his soda. "So I bought a ring for the occasion. This is gonna be professional."

"How did you know about the fight?" Dewey asked as Glomgold laughed.

"I know because everybody knows." Glomgold laughed hysterically. Dewey didn't know how everyone knew about the fight, until he saw Louie handing out flyers. Dewey smacked his forehead knowing that everyone would be watching. He saw a helicopter in the sky that said Waddle on it.

"SHARK, IF YOU WIN THIS, YOU'RE MY NEW SECOND FAVORITE!" Mark Beaks yelled from a megaphone. "THAT'S ALMOST UP THERE WITH YOUR BROTHER!" Dewey saw that there was another helicopter from Scrooge's business was above the ring as well.

"DEWEY, I KNOW DONALD WOULDN'T BE TOO HAPPY ABOUT THIS, SO AT LEAST WIN!" Scrooge yelled from the megaphone. "PROVE THAT YOU'RE TOUGHER THAN THE TOUGHIES AND SMARTER THAN THE SMARTIES!" Dewey was ready to fight, and so was Shark. There was a big crowd all around them. Dewey saw Huey, Louie, and Webby sitting in chairs rooting for him. The referee came walked in the center of the ring and introduced Dewey and Shark. They then walked up to each other and gave their final words before the match started.

"Have fun being buried 6 feet under ground." Shark said laughing.

"Have fun being the least favorite nephew forever." Dewey said with a smirk on his face, causing Shark to get angry.

The match started and Shark immediately punched Dewey. Dewey took the punch well, and punched Shark right back. Shark was surprised at Dewey's strength. He didn't even know how his opponent could get so strong in just a weekend. Shark was getting angry, so he used that anger to his advantage. As the two continued punching each other, the referee declared the round over. As the two went to their respected corners, Ash put bricks in Shark's gloves. Everyone was unaware of this, and the next round was about to continue. This time when Shark punched Dewey, Dewey had a hard time getting up. He then punched Dewey back on the ground once he fully got up. Dewey kept trying to get up, but it was useless. Shark then started laughing. The referee said that the round was over, both fighters went to their corners. Shark started calling Dewey out.

"I don't know why you're fighting me." Shark said smirking. "Is it because your loser brother over there got ruffed up at the mall?" Shark asked pointing to Louie. Dewey started getting angry at this. The bell started to ring, indicating the third round. "Or is it because I tricked your stupid, nerdy, sorry excuse for a brother?" Shark started pointing to Huey. Dewey became furious over this. "Or is it because of your bitchy girlfriend?" Shark said pointing to Webby. Dewey was now extremely furious. He jumped up in the air and punched Shark with everything he had. Shark fell to the ground and got back up. Once he did so, Dewey thought about what Louie said about a combo move. Dewey then began hitting Shark with rapidly hard punches that he couldn't block. He didn't give Shark the chance to attack.

"DEWEY'S SUPER AWESOME ULTIMATE ULTRA POWERFUL BONE CRUSHING COMBO MOVE!" Dewey screamed as he hurled all of his attacks at Shark. Once he stopped punching, Shark was down for the count. Dewey decided to lecture him while he was laying on the ground. "Let's get something straight before I win this match. Never insult my brothers, never mess with my family, and most of all, never talk badly about Webby. You said you didn't know why I'm fighting you, well I'm fighting you because you messed with my family, and nobody messes with my family!" With that said, Shark passed out, and Dewey won. Everyone cheered for Dewey. Mark Beaks watch the whole thing from his helicopter.

"Ugh, great." Mark said irritated by the results. "YOU'RE STILL MY LEAST FAVORITE!" Mark said in his megaphone before leaving. Scrooge lowered his helicopter and the four kids all got inside. Dewey was exhausted from the fight. Huey was sit right across from him. As the helicopter flew towards the sunset.

"Hey Dewey." Huey said as Dewey focused on him. "Thanks, you really are one of the two best brothers a guy could ask for." Dewey then smiled.

"Don't thank me, thank family." Dewey passed out right after saying those words. Everyone thought it would be best if he got some rest.

"The other best brother is me right?!" Louie said making Huey laugh. "Cause if it's not we're gonna have some serious problems Hubert." The helicopter flew into the sunset, and everyone was happy. Well, almost everyone.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Second Chances

Chapter 10

Finale

When the boys got home, after Dewey got healed their uncle Donald started yelling at him for doing something so dangerous. Dewey was grounded for a week, but he did not regret what he did. He was proud of himself for sticking up for his brother, and Huey was proud of him for the same reason. Because of this, Huey and Louie snuck video games and comic books upstairs for Dewey to use while he was grounded. Even though there was a fight and the press was all over school, they still had to go to school anyway. Once they got to school, news reporters were surrounding Dewey and asking questions.

"Dewey Duck, after fighting a bully who betrayed your brother, how do you feel?" A reporter asked as Dewey happily answered the question.

"I feel great knowing that I kicked his butt!" Dewey said enthusiastically. "And plus he deserved it. He thought it was funny to play such a horrible prank on my brother. So I decided that this punk need to be taught a lesson." As Dewey answered the many questions the press had to offer, Shark walked in. To Dewey's surprise, he remembered their bet. Shark just walked right passed them, he didn't say a word. Huey could still sense his hostility though. Dewey called over to Shark.

"Oh Shark!" Dewey said in a sing song voice. "You didn't forget about the other part to our bet did you?!" Shark sighed as he walked back towards them. Huey was surprised considering Dewey didn't once mention a second part to the bet. Shark came down and kneeled on one knee.

"As the coolest kid in school, I'd like to pronounce you the new coolest kid in school." Shark said as he started bowing down to Huey. "I will do whatever you want, whenever you want." Huey was satisfied, but also knew something wasn't right. It was that he thought Shark was gonna do something horrible to him, he just thought he was doing something horrible to Shark. Huey started to sigh.

"You can start by getting up." Huey started thinking about all the horrible things Shark has put him through. He made him do things he didn't want to do, but there was a difference between then and now. Then, Huey had a choice for those things. Now, Shark doesn't have a choice. Dewey started trying to put ideas in his head.

"What are you gonna make him do first?" Dewey asked as he started making a flow of ideas. "I know, lets make him sit on a cactus. Or we can burn his hand like he did to you. Maybe we can think outside of the box and make him give himself a swirly." As much as Huey liked those ideas, it didn't feel right for him. He knew what he was doing was wrong.

"As much as I like those ideas, I got something better in mind." Huey said as he looked into the eyes of a terrified Shark. Shark was prepared for the worst. "All is forgiven if you apologize. If you do that, you'll keep your title and you don't have to do anything else." Everyone watching this encounter was surprised to see this. After all the things he put Huey through, Huey doesn't want to put Shark through the same thing. Shark started tearing as he apologized.

"I'm sorry, I really am sorry." Shark said as he started rubbing his shoulder. "What I put you through is probably unforgivable. I tried to do it for my uncle, but he still didn't care. As much as I try to impress greatness, I always fail." Huey put a hand on Shark's shoulder.

"Sometimes you have to impress greatness, by becoming greatness." Huey said causing Shark to smile. "Now go do whatever you wanna do." Huey said as Shark thanked him. Everyone cheered as Shark and Huey went their separate ways. Dewey was confused.

"After all the things he's put you through, you still forgave him?!" Dewey said confused by his brothers actions. "Why, after all this trouble, why would you give him another chance?" Huey looked at his brother and smiled.

"Sometimes you just have to be the bigger person." Huey said with a smile. "This whole situation has been a great learning experience." Dewey was skeptical.

"And, what exactly did you learn from this?" Dewey asked skeptically as Huey laughed a little.

"That I shouldn't have to change who I am to fit in." Huey said enthusiastically. "I'm happy being the person I am now." Huey started thinking about his old friends, his real friends. He saw the mathletes going to the math room and he started walking over. "Which reminds me, I have to take care of something first." Huey said walking over to the mathletes. The mathletes were surprised to see him.

"What do you want?!" Barry said angrily. "Come to insult us more?!" Huey felt bad for what he did.

"I came to apologize, I shouldn't have said what I said." Huey said apologetically rubbing the back of his head. "I understand if you guys don't ever wanna talk to me again, but I just want you to know I'm sorry. I probably deserve to not have any friends after what I did." Chuck and Barry started to sigh.

"I guess it's not entirely your fault." Chuck said in a forgiving tone. "Those guys did kinda manipulate you." Huey was happy to hear that they were being so forgiving. "Okay Huey, we'll forgive you if..." Huey didn't like the sound of the word it. "You rejoin the mathletes." Huey was overjoyed by that deal.

"It's a deal." Huey said enthusiastically. "I won't let you guys down ever again." Just then, Louie came over to congratulate him.

"Good job Huey, I hope you learned that popularity isn't the best thing in the world." Louie said as Dewey came over.

"Yeah, we like our cool, safe, nerdy brother than our jerky, irritating brother." Dewey said laughing. Just then, a girl came over towards the boys.

"Hey, I'm having a party on Saturday, I wanted to know if you wanted to come." The girl said to the boys. Dewey started to answer.

"Yeah, that sound cool." Dewey said as he started looking at Huey. "But only if Huey can come too." The girl started to laugh hysterically, causing Huey to look down sorrowfully.

"Actually the invitation was for Huey." The girl said laughing. "But if you guys wanna come too, that's cool." The girl said as Huey was confused.

"Wait wait wait." Huey said confused by the girl. "You want **me** to come to your party?" Huey said putting a lot of emphasis on the me. "I'm no saying no, but I'd like to know why." The girl laughed.

"Because I wanna give you a chance." The girl said. "Not a lot of people who give others a chance anymore." Huey was surprised at that response. "My name is Desire by the way. I hope you come to my party. I'm making homemade pizza, so I hope you guys like it." Huey was star struck, he had never felt his heart beat so fast in his life. He felt his cheeks getting red as his brothers noticed as well. Louie thought it would be best to end the encounter quickly.

"Yeah, we'll totally be there, thanks for the invite, bye." Louie said quickly as he and Dewey pushed Huey out of the way. The girl was confused, but kept passing out invitations. Meanwhile, Dewey and Louie were talking to Huey about Desire. Dewey and Louie were giving him advice on how to talk to her, but Dewey didn't listen. All he cared about was how that girl gave him a chance. He knew that if he was ever given a chance, he should take it. Dewey and Louie then figured out that Huey wasn't listening to them.

"Do you think he can talk to a girl like that?" Dewey asked.

"He can talk to Webby right?!" Louie said as Dewey agreed. "For now, lets just let him have his moment. I'm sure he'll appreciate it." Louie put a hand around Dewey's shoulder and they started walking away. Huey then snapped out of his hypnotic state of love and started running towards his brothers.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Huey said as he looked at the invitation one more time. He then stopped in his tracks. "Popularity's overrated, how bout I go to have a good time." With that said, Huey learned a big lesson about himself and others. He decided to go to the party, weather he was popular or not. Either way, he will find away to talk to that girl again. He will do whatever it takes.

End of Chapter 10

End of Whatever It Takes


End file.
